Kuno's Revenge
by FoxNewsNetwork
Summary: After extensive training Kuno comes back stronger, faster, and hornier than ever, perhaps even strong enough to defeat Ranma and horny enough take a certain pigtailed girl for himself.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Ranma FanFic – Kuno's Revenge  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the after mentioned people or things.

Prologue:

_Rustle rustle_

"Who's there!" Kuno hand flew to the kendo sword at his side with practiced speed.

_Rustle rustle_.

"The bushes!" Kuno whispered to himself, then, in a louder and more commanding voice, Kuno yelled out as he whirled around to face the offending plant, "Come out and fight me you lowly coward!"

_Rustle rustle_ The same bush sounded again.

_Perhaps just a squirrel? _Kuno mused to himself. No, any animal would've already fled from his previous loudly stated command – this was definitely another man. But who? Who would risk his neck in coming to find him in the Forest of the Illusion Demon? Kuno himself, a most talented and skilled swordsman – if he may say so himself – hardly survived entering the Forest…just who could this be? Who would be strong enough to…

"Ranma Saotome!" The cursed name flew from his lips the moment they appeared in his mind. It has to be that cowardly cur! Who else would sneak up behind someone and backstab them instead of fighting like a man! With a tap of his sword against the grassy ground, Kuno dashed toward the bush with the speed of a well fired bullet. Flicking his strong wrists, the sword flashed rapidly across the bush, and in a mere second the plant was cut to twelve pieces by the force of his force alone.

Kuno stood there, sword poised like a viper ready to strike, the wind from his sword strokes reverberating handsomely against his hair and robe.

"Well Saotome? Have you fled in fear of my might yet again? Or have you…" Kuno's voice trailed off as the pieces of bush slid away onto the ground, revealing what Kuno's masterful blade had attacked.

An elderly man wearing a Chinese rice hat sat on the ground, a small twig in each of his old wrinkled hands. His clothe was ragged and dirty – probably from Kuno's masterful blade skills – and his face showed the signs of hardship and hunger. But when he looked up at Kuno, a smiled played across his gnarled features; his eyes aglow with warmth and probably old memories. There was a disturbingly large scar that race from temple to temple, and judging by the way he stared past Kuno, Kuno knew he was blind – probably in battle.

"Old sir!" Kuno knelt down before the old man, showing him respect for his age but managing not to compromise his own dignity and pride, "I, Upperclassman Kuno the Blue Thunder, apologize for the unprovoked attack, even I, myself, am not fully aware of the true powers of my blade. May I offer you something for your pain?"

The old man's smile grew warmer. With a quickness that seemed to betray his age, he stood up and spoke in a rich hearty voice, "Ahh my boy! There's no need to bow before such an old man! And there isn't much you could do for this old soul unless you could restore my youth and sight."

"I see…" Kuno began, but the old man interrupted him.

"But, my boy, I am hungry, and if would be so kind as to offer this old grandpa some food for tonight…" The old man gestured toward Kuno's supply backpack leaning against a nearby tree.

"Of course Old Sir, I would be honor if you would join me for dinner."

Soon, the two sat around a small fire Kuno had built, munching at rice balls Kuno's sister Kodachi (the Black Rose) had prepared – Kuno tested them before leaving to weed out the poisoned ones.

"So…Kuno," the old man began fumbling over the Japanese name, his tone carefully neutral as he struggled with this obviously foreign language, "What brings such a young man as yourself to the cursed Forest of the Illusion Demon? Do you come here to seek treasure? Hunt animals? Dispose of unwanted things?"

"No, good sir, I came to the Forest to find my inner strength, I came to train."

The old man seemed taken back, "Train? Here in these cursed Forests? Don't you know and fear the dangers?"

Kuno closed his eyes, a look of complete confidence and nobility upon his mien, "Fear only holds me back, I am a man and I fear no challenge – long as it strengthens me, I will endure." Somewhere, he was sure a boom of thunder accented his bravado.

The old man smiled, "Well then, do you fear this?" Suddenly, the old man vanished before Kuno's eyes taking with him the light from the fire, leaving Kuno in blinding darkness.

A gasp betrayed Kuno, but that was all, he would let no other such weaknesses surface. This old man had some obvious powers to him, and Kuno was determined to discover what they were.

Kuno sat in the horrifyingly blinding darkness for what seemed an eternity, and then slowly, ever so slowly, he saw something materialize before him.

_A mirror?_ Yes, it was a mirror…but why, of all things, would the old man send a mirror to terrify him?

But as he gazed into his own reflection in the mirror, he felt fear knot his stomach and terror grip his spleen. Kuno kept himself from crying out only by biting his lip. The image in the mirror, his image which he could still somehow see in the absolute darkness – handsome and charming as it was, was slowly changing…slowly changing and churning into…into…

Kuno tried to look away, but found he couldn't, he was enraptured by the horror that was his own reflection, yet somehow not. Panic gripped his mind as cold sweat beaded down his brow, Kuno felt a shrill scream split the silence around him, and his own scream almost joined the sound and fury….

But he didn't, he sat there stoically, his pride and dignity a font of undefeatable strength. Kuno refused to lose to fear, and in a voice far calmer than even he would've believed Kuno said, "You do not frighten me, old man, fear will never conquer the noble Kuno."

Suddenly, as quick as it happened, the old man reappeared sitting in front of Kuno, the fire restored before them, burning just as brightly as it had previously. The old man's warm smile returned to his face, "You're something my boy!"

Kuno nodded, acknowledging the praise, then it hit him, scrunching his eyebrows, Kuno said, "Tell me, Old Sir, are you the Illusion Demon?"

The old man chuckled at that, "I'm no demon my boy, just another old man with some meager skills in the art of Chi and Kung Fu."

A light bulb suddenly flared in Kuno's head, "Old Sir, would you help train me then?"

The old man looked dubious, by seeing the grim determination and energy in Kuno's face, relented with a smile, "Sure my boy, I'm an old man who'd kneel over and die any day now, I may as well pass on my art to a noble young man as yourself…You know, you remind me of myself in my youth!" The old man clapped Kuno on the shoulder in friendliness and acceptance. Then, as an after thought, he said, "We've got to make you another sword!"

Kuno beamed.

_Live while you can Ranma Saotome, for my return marks your death!_


	2. A Most Rushed Meeting

Chapter 1: A Most Rushed Meeting

"RANMA!"

"Ahh! Akane! It's not what it looks like! I would never..."

"What else can it be you stupid jerk!" Akane screamed, "Why don't you try humping this instead!" She raised a heavy wooden mallet (which happens to be around whenever she needed it), ready to break some bones.

"Waah! Akane! I swear! I slipped and fell on her!" Ranma pushed himself off of Ukyo scantily clad body – Ukyo, knowing her Ranma honey would visit, had put on her best charms – despite all ideals of feminine modesty (she still remembered the schoolboy blush on Ranma's cheek when he saw her).

Akane glared at Ranma, violence and bloodlust blazing fiercely in her eyes.

"Eep!" Ranma began, fumbling for words, "I was helping Ukyo scrub the kitchen, but I slipped!" Akane's only narrowed her eyes, "I swear Akane! I would never do that with Ukyo!"

At those words, Ukyo looked up at Ranma, a look of reproach and hurt in her eyes, a tremble on her lips. Clasping her immodest dress about her body in such exaggerated helplessness that even Akane almost saw through it, she cried, "Do you hate me then Ranma! Am I never good enough for you!" Ukyo's voice broke at the last words, _good enough for you!_ And she turned away from him, Ranma was sure she had burst into tears.

"Ukyo!" An apologetic gentleness crept into Ranma words, "It's not that, you're my cute fiancée remember! And I would love-"

Ranma froze; the sheer aura of demonic anger that flowed from Akane seemed to have encaged his heart into a penguin icebox.

Ukyo lifted her face towards Ranma, all her pervious tears and sadness apparently evaporated, "you would love…?"

"Well…?" Akane beckoned.

Ranma gulped, he literarily had seconds to saw good-bye his manhood before Akane and the wooden mallet made sure the only thing he would give a girl by laying on top her was splinters.

Space Here

"Stupid Akane that macho man-chick," Ranma grumbled painfully, she was hurting all over by this point.

Akane had left home in a fit of rage and Ukyo had left to take a bath, leaving Ranma to trudge through the heavy spring rain shower in shorts and a tank-top alone. The vivid memory of Akane's rage still droning in his thoughts

"Why don't you go join her you stupid insensitive jerk!" Akane had screamed at him before turning upon her heels and dashing home taking his umbrella and hat with her.

Ranma was cold, wet, miserable, and worse of all, a girl, he muttered, "The least she could've done was leave me some warmer clothe…Brr…Stupid Akane…" Ranma shivered some more.

_Huh?_ Something up ahead caught Ranma's eye. Squinting Ranma was surprised to see a man dressed in simple kendo robes walking toward her.

_Who is that?_ Ranma wondered, then, _Who is dumb enough to trudge through pouring rain with so little clothe and no umbrella…_Aside from herself that is

The figure drew closer, and the details, previously obstructed by falling rain, grew clearer. Ranma noticed a kendo sword in the figure's hands, and was further intrigued to see another kendo sword strapped to his side. Recognizing the powerful grace of the man's walk and the regal bearing with which he carried himself, Ranma gasped!

_He'd been missing for nearly eight month!_

"Kuno!" She called out the challenge – annoyed at the slight hint of concern in her voice, forgetting, in a sudden flight of fancy, she was a girl.

"My Pigtailed Goddess!" Kuno lunged forward, thinking to catch Ranma in an embrace, "In your utter love for me, you would come out to search for me in this heavy rain! Oh truly, your love can only be justly rewarded by going out on a date with me!"

Before Ranma could raise her leg to give Kuno's welcome-back kick to the face, she found herself surrounded by Kuno's strong arms and enfolded by his white kendo robes, which to Ranma's great surprise, were perfectly dry.

_What's going on? _The thought flashed across Ranma's mind, _What is this strange aura that surrounds him? Or am I getting slow? Stupid girl body!_

"Ahh, my Pig-Tailed Goddess, your fragrance is of the sweetest drops of spring's rains."

Impatiently, Ranma pushed against Kuno, trying to pull away from Kuno's embrace, "It's spring time and it's raining, idiot!" Ranma would've said that had she been able to pull away from Kuno's arms, but she found herself trapped.

_He smells like peppermint and cherry blossoms…_ The thought flashed across Ranma's mind before being angrily banished away by Ranma's normal thought processes.

Then, she felt Kuno's arms tighten around her back, squashing her breasts against his hard chest. Angrily, Ranma shifted her weight slightly backward, preparing for the kick that would send Kuno flying back up into the clouds.

_Stupid pervert!_

But, before Ranma could so much as blink, Kuno slightly pulled her gently away from him and studied her. His eyes widened in alarm as he glanced over the bruises on her neck and cheeks. His hands, quick and dexterous, ran alone Ranma's side, accidentally pressing painfully against a broken rib forcing Ranma's lips to betray her with a small gasp of pain.

"Kuno!" Ranma once again pushed against Kuno, this time successfully freeing herself, "Stop that you pervert!"

Kuno ignored her, "Who did this to you my beautiful Pigtailed Goddess!" A note of anger was detectable in his voice, "was it that knave Saotome?" Kuno clenched his fist, a look of austere determination on his face, "what magnificent cowardice, resorting to beating up pretty girls, how pathetic."

"Well, Kuno!" Ranma, whose voice was now filled with threat and bravado, clearly forgot she was a girl, "Ranma Saotome will beat you up pretty good too! He'll show you who's pathetic!"

"So it was that dastardly Saotome; that fool will pay for this!" Kuno turned to Ranma, whose defiant stare went ignored, "Come, I shall escort you to my beloved Akane Tendo's dojo where you may find safety for the night whilst I, your noble knight, challenge the lowly cur Ranma Saotome. I shall rescue you from the grasp of such a rapacious and evil man."

Without waiting for Ranma's response – which would've been a kick to the face, Kuno scooped up Ranma's lithe and feminine body into his arms, making sure to lean her head against his muscular chest. Struggling against Kuno's strange new strength in futility, Ranma couldn't help but feel the gentle warmth and noble strength that radiated from Kuno's strong body. Ranma was acutely conscious of the play of muscles in Kuno's arm against her thighs and legs, and the gentle pressing of her breast against his chest…

Then, Kuno began in a sultry whisper that unnerved Ranma more than a hundred cats, "Ahh, my Pigtailed Goddess, once I dispose of Saotome, we shall consummate our love locked in passionate embrace."

Ranma couldn't help but scream.


	3. Wherein Ranma Chats With Nabiki

Chapter 2: Wherein Dialogues of Minute Importance Are Found

"Ranma, just what did Kuno say to you?" Nabiki asked gently as she rubbed a pleasant smelling healing salve (courtesy of Dr. Tofu) onto Ranma's bruises.

"Pfft! It was nothing." Ranma said stoically. He sat with his legs crossed and his face blank, carefully filtering out all emotion from his tone. He knew better than to tell Nabiki anything that made her willing to be nice and gentle.

Nabiki smiled and said nothing – she wasn't going to press Ranma to spill the beans…yet. Instead, the two of them sat in silence in what the western world would classify as the family dinning and living room, as Nabiki tended to Ranma's wounds (Dr. Tofu couldn't be trusted to visit with Kasumi loitering about). The one sound that could be heard was the tranquil drip-drop of rain outside. For a brief moment, Ranma actually thought he could get away from spilling his humiliation.

But Nabiki, sly and cunning as a fox, was determined to take advantage of the boy to the fullest and picked up the task of worming at Ranma's secret conversation with Kuno, "Well, he obvious said something, or else we wouldn't have heard you scream."

Ranma squirmed slightly, of all the people at the Tendo Dojo, just why did it have to be Nabiki! Akane and Kasumi were already asleep, Mr. Tendo was not to be bothered right now, and Pop was out mauling children and stealing food. Sighing, Ranma began, "Kuno…"

Nabiki chimed in, interrupting Ranma, "Yeah, Kuno! What did he do? Did he put a finger or two in your…" she looked knowingly at Ranma, "special places?" Then, taking Ranma's flustered look and obvious discomfort for agreement, she continued quite cheerfully, "Oh he did! Wow! Good thing it wasn't me…"

"No!" Ranma cried out while flailing his arms, then, realizing he had told himself earlier to "play it cool," sat back down and said calmly, "No, Kuno couldn't lay a hand on me, not with my speed and skills!"

Nabiki smirked and rather teasingly said, "Did it feel good?"

Ranma's face was blank, then he bleached as he realize what Nabiki was hinting, "Eww! Nabiki! If Kuno even so much as tried…_that_…I'd beat him down!"

"Aww…" Nabiki cocked her head and cooed at Ranma, conveniently ignoring the twitching fury building in Ranma recognized by the little #-like symbol on his forehead, "but you looked so cute clinging to a man like that!"

"Nabiki..." Ranma mouthed out, his face burning with a scarlet blush, annoyance flowed from him like lava down a volcano.

Nabiki ignored him and giggled most girlishly, "So cute, I just had to take a picture!" She pulled a pictured out of the pocket of her sleeping robe and admired it with softening eyes, "You guys are so cute together in this picture, especially with your arms around him like that Ranma! Did he kiss you?"

Ranma's eyes widened in irritation. _I never put my arms around Kuno…_ With lightning speed, Ranma snatched the picture out of Nabiki's hands despite a look of annoyance from Nabiki. Ranma cried out exasperatedly, "Nabiki you idiot! I was trying to push him away from me here! Jeez, keep me out of your fantasies."

Nabiki furrowed her brow at the name-calling, but remained unconvinced, "Oh yeah? Then why is that expression on your face?" Pointing at Ranma's face in the picture, she said, "See, you looked ready to be give yourself to him."

"Nabiki, you…" Ranma's words trailed off as he stared harder at his own picture. In the picture, rainwater had drenched the female Ranma leaving her blouse clinging tightly against her skin – especially around her breast. There was one little opening in the blouse where a button was missing, which flashed a little hint of cleavage that could make any man drool in lust – even Ranma himself found herself quite attractive (_oh if only she wasn't me!_). But then the horrific realization dawned on Ranma. Unbidden, a horrifying image of Happosai and a box of tissues appeared in his mind; swallowing nervously, Ranma said, "Nabiki…You wouldn't happen to be selling these pictures…?"

Nabiki eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged and said, "Yeah…But these pictures will fetch more than the previous ones." Then, she patted Ranma on the chest, "it's a good thing your girl body has such great boobs! If only you would agree to dress up as Sailor Moon, I'd be the richest woman in the world!"

"Look Nabiki, no matter how much you wish, I am not your sex slave, so stop taking pictures of me!" Ranma looked at Nabiki intently, his hair handsomely billowing in the night wind, his broad chest and muscular body making girls everywhere swoon in desire.

Nabiki resisted swooning, "You can't stop me from doing good business! But," she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a small cylindrical case, "you can prevent these pictures from reaching the masses for a cheap thir…fourteen hundred yen (approximately $10)!"

Ranma was about to reach for his wallet when two things hit him, first, he didn't even have a wallet because he was and his father were notoriously poor, and second, "those are _my _pictures!" Ranma called out as he lunged forward.

Nabiki, who was prepared for such an attack, dexterously dropped the case into the sleeve of her robe where it rolled about in the folds of satin and cotton until it was settle somewhere against her chest. She looked at Ranma with a smug smirk of victory on her face, which quickly turned to worry as she notice the look of grim determination on Ranma's features, "Uh…Ranma…What…what are you going to do…"

"Whatever it takes to get that negative!"

The sound of and fury of voices woke Akane from her unicorn filled dream. Startled, an image of an evil burglar, big gruff and mean appeared in her mind. Sitting up from bed, Akane robed and readied herself, grabbing the nearby mallet (which just happened to be nearby), she headed out her room prepared to clobber the robber (_groan_).

Outside, Akane was joined by her father and Kasumi – Genma wasn't home yet – who nodded to her in acknowledgement. This wasn't the first time they've been robbed. Creeping down the stairs, they began to hear voices, which sounded strangely like Ranma and Nabiki.

"Give it to me Nabiki! I need it badly!" The Ranma-ian voice said rather harshly.

"No Ranma! You can't…" Akane assumed this to be Nabiki.

"And how are you going to stop me? Huh!" Ranma's voice taunted.

"I'll tell Daddy," Akane's gasped – Nabiki would hardly use a word like Daddy in a normal situation, "you won't get away with this!"

"No you won't! They'll never know about tonight!" Ranma's voice said firmly.

There was a pause, as if the voice of Nabiki was considering her horrible alternatives. Then, Nabiki's voice acquiesced, "Okay fine, I won't tell…" Fear seemed to fill Nabiki's voice, "Oh Ranma, please don't, please don't hurt me…I'll be good…"

Ranma voice sounded bewildered, "Jeez, why are you getting so dramatic…"

Then

_Rip, rip, rip_. The sound of probably fabric being torn.

Reaching the door, Akane almost torn it apart. For a brief moment, a horrible image of Ranma's evil form surrounding a naked, helpless, and crying Nabiki appeared in her mind – _that jerk, I can't believe he's my fiancée!_

"Ranma Saotome!" Akane boomed out as the door boomed open, outside, a boom of thunder echoed her booming anger. Raising her mallet, Akane charged at Ranma, failing to notice that both Ranma and Nabiki had their clothe on, the deviant grin on Nabiki's face, and the fact that Ranma was holding pieces of torn negatives while fiercely protesting it was all just a mix-up.

By the time the family found out the truth about what occurred between Ranma and Nabiki, it was already well into the night, even some into the next day – which was a school day. In the end, only Ranma slept well that night, mostly because Akane forgot to remove her mallet from Ranma. And to think, tomorrow, Ranma will have to battle Kuno!


	4. Poked Slashed and Penetrated

Chapter 3: Poked slashed and penetrated

The next day, a glorious sun rose over the rain-drenched city of Nerima. The sparkle of bright and warm rays reflected and refracted off the dew and raindrops, splashing the world with vibrant color and life. The air was filled with the crisp freshness of dewdrops and the world overflowing with the symphony of happy birds. Today, it seemed the grass was extra green, the sky extra blue, and roses and lilacs extra red and purple. Today was the perfect day for stormy couples to mend their quarrel and embrace the green sapling of love.

Or perhaps, as Kuno thoughts flowed, to win the heart of the Pigtailed Goddess from the cruel clutches of the vile Ramna Saotome. And so Kuno stood in the front patio/garden of his Furinkan High School, waiting for the moment the dastardly Saotome would charge in with the lovely Akane – whose fierce beauty still held his heart as captive.

"Oh my most pure and beautiful Akane Tendo, what horrible fate would've rendered you captive of that vile Saotome!" A flower (which had suddenly appeared into Kuno's hand from out of nowhere) wilted and died in Kuno's hands as his bittersweet voice sang of the tragedy of the two lovers (Akane and himself), "Oh what cruel fate would befall us, my fair Akane, that two hearts so entwined would be separated by one so vile and loathsome. But, my fair Akane, I shall avenge you today!" Clenching his fist and ignoring the stares (he was, after all, emoting to a broken hat stand); Kuno shouted to the gods in the sky, "Ranma Saotome shall fall today!"

As if on cue, he saw Ranma and (oh my fairest!) Akane appear around a corner running toward them. Saotome's pigtail, a flagrant insult to Kuno's beautiful Pigtailed Goddess (_Oh my Pigtailed Goddess! what cruel fate would separate us so_!), bounced against him. He seemed completely oblivious to Kuno's presence.

"Ranma Saotome! Prepare yourself!" Kuno's noble and brave voice, deep, crisp, and clarion split the air. Drawing his kendo sword – his favorite one with an ebony tip – he stood his ground and poised his weapon – a deviation from his normal mad charge – dangerous and ready like a coiled viper.

Kuno smiled inwardly as a look of confusion permeated Saotome's face; he could almost read the thoughts flowing in his knavish face, _why would he give me the first strike?_

_You find out now!_

Ranma leapt into the air; demonstrating the standard Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling Jump-Kick, Ranma's mud encrusted and wet shoe (he fell into the flood channel while strutting about on the fence) barreled down at Kuno's face. Saotome was fast, extremely fast, had it been but a few (eight or more) month ago, Saotome's feet would've become intimate friends with Kuno's face. But now, Kuno was faster, stepping aside, Saotome flew past him, and with an impossibly quick strike from his sword, sent Saotome tumbling to the ground behind him.

Kuno spun around to see Saotome roll to his feet. In a confident and commanding voice Kuno said, "The likes of your cowardice and knavery will find the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High much harder to defeat, Saotome."

Ranma simply stared at Kuno for a scant few seconds, reeling from shock of being hit, then angrily, "Shut up Kuno!" Ranma's snarl held an odd tremble to it, one barely detectable to the average man, "I defeat you like I always have and will!"

"Well then Saotome, if I win, then you'll arrange for the Pigtailed Goddess to date with me." Kuno poised his sword again.

"Yeah! And If I win, you never bother the Pigtailed girl ever again you pervert!" With that Ranma leapt forward, fist and feet attacking more rapidly then the eye could follow.

For a moment, Kuno panicked, he could hardly see Saotome's moves, but then, the lengthy lessons with the old man in the Forest of the Illusion Demon strung back into memory:

"In a heated battle, you must first master yourself, control your heart beat, feel your blood flow, and master the balance of chi within your own body. Then, and only then, will you be able to feel your opponent's chi and through it, know where he is and where he will be, master this technique and you'll find losing much harder. But often, there isn't time for such concentration, therefore, you must buy time – you deceive your enemy with his own imaginations before you are ready to confront him."

After hours of practice at twirling his swords and refracting and reflecting everything sunlight to bullets, Kuno had mastered both of the old man's techniques and strategies.

Closing his eyes against Ranma's onslaught, Kuno shut out everything until his breath became even and his heartbeat steadied. Then, he felt it, a strange sensation that can't be described by words, a strange equilibrium between left and right, up and down, male and female, and so many others. Kuno felt his own inner chi; he felt it flow in his veins. And though his eyes were closed, he knew exactly where Ranma was, and his sword flew swiftly and naturally to parry the kick aimed at his groin.

From the outside, Kuno, with his eyes closed, moved not an inch from where he stood, only his sword danced about him in deadly arcs and stabs while Ranma tried feebly to break Kuno's defense land a blow. The powerful wind generated by his sword slashes marking the grass and concrete on which Kuno stood.

Suddenly, a chilling ringing sound shattered the warrior's deadly dance. Ranma jumped back, there were cuts and holes in his shirt and pants that weren't there previously, but strangely, he didn't seem hurt – at least he wasn't showing it. Kuno stood where his ground, eyes still closed, clothe in perfect condition.

"The bell! We hafta get to class!" Someone among the crowd that had gathered around them shouted.

"I don't want to be late Saotome, let's finish this!" Kuno's free hand drew forth the other kendo sword; he held both blades in a strange pose. A gasp of recognition arose from somewhere in the audience.

"For once I agree, Kuno!" Once again, Ranma charged at Kuno, only this time, he began to swirl about Kuno's sword strikes. Ranma danced around Kuno with practiced speed, evading every slash and stab, while penning up his own energy for his release.

Then, in a powerful uppercut, Ranma saw his fist jab straight into Kuno.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha (Dragon's Heaven Blast)!" A tornado of cold and hot air swirled and blended, the sheer roar of the wind and tumble of the force taking Kuno high into the sky. When the wind cleared, Ranma stood at in the center of his small wind-blow crater. His clothe slightly torn, his form quivering in exhaustion, but a satisfied smile glowed on his face – Kuno was probably somewhere in Okinawa by now.

Mumbles jittered about the crowd, "What is that!" and "Look at that crater!" flooded through. Ranma stared down at his handiwork, and immediately, the smile vanished from his face and his eyes dilated with suspicion. The dent in the ground where he stood was craved most strangely into what appeared to the Taoist symbol of the Ying-Yang (black and white circle separated by a sine line).

Suddenly, someone was right behind him, but before he could so much as blink, two powerful sword slashes beat into his unprotected back. One slash sent Ranma flying into a most alarmed looking Akane, the other knocking air and consciousness out of him.

"Witty one-liner" Kuno said with great humor.

The last image to cross Ranma's eyes was a man in shimmering white kendo robes standing over him with two kendo swords in his hands and a look of serene nobility about his face.

_Kuno…_

Author's Notes: I have a confession to make – I've written very little of this type of action scenes, so I would truly appreciate it if any you, dear reader, would point out mistakes and generally areas you felt that didn't flow well. Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings (it _is_ the internet, after all), I won't be crying my eyes out and slitting my wrists, but I will try to improve myself. Personally, it's nice to hear praise and receive laud, but to be criticized is more helpful.


	5. To the Victor Go the Spoils

Chapter Four: To the Victor Go the Spoils

"Kuno, you bastard! The humiliation you've dealt me today, I'll repay a hundred fold!" Ranma leapt high into the sky, the heat of the after school sun beating on his back, the heat of his shoe ready to start beating on Kuno's face. He had spent the entire day brooding and scheming up ways to defeat Kuno – much to the chagrin of Miss Hinako ("Pay attention Saotome!" and then "Fifty Cent Satsu!"). And now, after school, with schemes not much brighter than a cartload of assholes, Ranma's only plan was luck and determination to put Kuno back in his place.

But Kuno simply stood there, unworried, uncaring, his eyes closed looking handsome amidst the gentle zephyrs and swaying grass. The boys among the crowd (which always gathered at the advent of a fight) looked at him with surprise and grudging respect, and the girls stared him with undisguised admiration and (in Kuno's imagination) carnal desire.

Sidestepping to evade Ranma's face-crushing kick, Kuno, taking a lesson from Nabiki (they _are _classmates, after all), said coolly, "Alright Saotome, I, the mighty Blue Thunder, legend among legend, shall humor your challenge, but if you lose you must pay for the expenses for my date with the Pigtailed Goddess."

"And if I win, you'll…" But that didn't matter, because Ranma's head had an accidentally run-in with Kuno's sword – incidentally, the sword won.

Ranma tried again, and again, losing every single time and consequently every single bet (much to the surprise of all). Eventually, with his entire body, but most painfully his pride, hurting, Akane dragged Ranma kicking and screaming off the battlefield before Ranma lost anything more valuable to Kuno (namely his girl-form's virginity, which, to Akane's great chagrin but Nabiki's camera's pleasure, he was willing to bet).

Space Here

"Jeez Akane! Why did you do that! I could've beaten him that last time!" Ranma protested angrily, hearing no response from Akane, Ranma pressed, "He was weakening, and another moment and I would've put that pervert's lights out!"

Akane walked in silence, the day had faded with the sun over the distant hills and the streets were dark and empty except for the occasional wandering pigeon. Akane was carrying – via piggyback – the injured Ranma (now as a girl because her pride had been hurt enough) on her back. Kuno's quick sword strokes had beat and battered Ranma's body to the point that even walking was painful. Akane had wordlessly literaily dragged him from under Kuno's blade to a nearby fountain, sprinkled some cold water on Ranma's body, hoisted Ranma onto her back and headed off to Dr. Tofu's office all in one easy motion.

_Ranma, you're such a jerk,_ Akane wanted to say, _always getting into trouble like this_. _You deserve it, baka!_ But she found she couldn't. Despite Ranma's continued bravado, which could've fooled anyone into truly believing Ranma more than capable of snapping Kuno in two, sounded hollow to Akane, and there was an odd tremble to Ranma's voice as he said those very words. No one has ever embarrassed Ranma like this except for when Happosai inflicted the moxibustion on her to take advantage of her body – but that was with a much older and experienced (not to mention crusty and perverted) beast of a man. And of all the cuts and scraps on Ranma's body dealt by Kuno's sword, the one to her pride was not only deepest, but also festered most painfully.

"Well Akane?" Ranma demanded into the night, "Why did you do it huh! Why did you go all macho and jump in on my fight and pull me out like that!"

Akane bit her lip, trying to hold back a flood of harsh words. She did want to sound like an insensitive jerk…_like Ranma_, she thought with a cynicism that surprised her.

Ranma continued her rants, "Ya know, if it weren't for your uncute tomboy-ness Kuno would be the one hurting!"

Akane snapped, "Oh shut up, Kuno was beating you down and you knew it. I only saved you because I didn't want to see you get hurt." The moment the words fluttered out of her tongue, she regretted it. She felt Ranma's tense up against her, for a brief moment, she imagined Ranma crying, and so she said rather sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ranma…I didn't mean…"

There was a moment of silence, then, "I don't need your pity…" The two headed to Dr. Tofu's place in silence.

Space Here

"Hmm…these sword wounds are quite something!" Dr. Tofu said as he inspected Ranma's womanly body.

Ranma was laid out, practically naked, on one of Dr. Tofu's stretchers. The doctor had ordered Akane to strip Ranma down so he could easier identity and treat the various wounds on her body. Ranma was dubious and insisted on first returning to a guy, but since no hot water was available (the storm the previous night had damaged the heating unit), Ranma had no choice.

"There are some bone fractures and displacements all over, so we'll fix that up first, then we'll move onto the cuts and bruises." Dr. Tofu smiled as if completely oblivious to the entire embarrassing situation.

Ranma, on the other hand, couldn't help but flush red as a rose. Not that she was ever self-conscious, but the sheer proximity of a man and his probing fingers (to say in the least!) about her scantily clad body seemed to render her normal thoughts and mindset powerless to these strange sensations running up and down her spine. If only Akane, or even her pop was with her right now, she supposed she wouldn't be so uncomfortable, but the both of them were outside – Akane was explaining what happened to the panda.

Cursing this curse of the curséd girl body under her breath, Ranma shifted nervously, "Dr. Tofu," Ranma began, her voice sounding much too timid for her liking, "Could you…Um...Oww!" Ranma's fumble for words was cut short when Dr. Tofu's fingers pressed against a tender spot on her inner thigh.

Ignoring her outcry (not to mention the sheer look of discomfiture), Dr. Tofu said, rather seriously, "Okay, I see what the problems are. This may hurt a little, but you'll have to bear with me." Without waiting for a response, Dr. Tofu's hands, a fusion between skill and chi, dove at Ranma's body. Soon, sounds of bones scrunching, snapping, and occasionally popping reverberated into the halls they were quickly followed by sheer screams and moans of pain.

"Ranma! What's going on?" Akane and a panda burst in, by the looks on their faces, one could've inferred that they assumed nothing less than torture was being carried out.

"One second Akane," Dr. Tofu, without even turning to face them, ignored the interruption and continued to bend, twist, and press joints, bones, and bruises eliciting cries, screams, and moans from Ranma. Finally, brushing a bead of sweat from his forehand, Dr. Tofu announced triumphantly, "There, now just a little of my miracle healing salve and you'll be as good as new! How are you feeling?"

"Oww…" Ranma's voice was shaky and trembling, her breathing came in ragged gasps, her entire body flushed with red from Dr. Tofu's intense "remedy." But as she lay on the stretcher, the pain slowly began to fade.

Ranma's hands rested gently against her chest, her breasts rising and falling with each quivering new breath. Ranma's legs were draw up slightly, rather by accident or modesty Akane didn't know, but Akane did notice something else: Ranma was quite pretty. Ranma's milky and soft skin, tinged with a hint of rose contrasted beautifully in the serene glow of the florescent lights in the room. The very position of her body mixed with the look of exhaustion that could've easily been seen as one of helplessness, gave Ranma a look of gentle femininity (Nabiki later claimed Ranma looked like, in this scene, Sailor Moon in a doujinshi).

_Good thing there are no men (except a clueless Dr. Tofu) around!_ Akane mused to herself lightheartedly, but then another, more pesky thought, entered her mind, _Why does Ranma get to be prettier than me too_…But as quickly as that thought came, Akane angrily banished it, such things are beneath her.

"Akane…?" Dr. Tofu tapped Akane on the shoulder.

Realizing she had been staring at Ranma's scantily clad body lying helpless on a stretcher (if she been a boy, she would've passed out from the nasal blood loss), she quickly looked away, a flush rising in her cheeks. Clearing her throat, her mind racing for a quick ticket out of the spotlight, "Dr. Tofu…" An idea came, "Dr. Tofu, today, when Ranma used the Hiryu Shoten Ha on Kuno, how did Kuno dodge it?" The ploy worked.

Dr. Tofu sighed with unusual seriousness, "That was Kuno's chi…I was there at the match," He added, answering Akane's unasked question.

Ranma perked up, her wounds either forgotten or healed, "Yeah! I felt his chi too, what was that?"

"It is ancient Taoist chi trick, by calming your own chi, you can detect your opponent's position by battle aura alone – in effect, you can predict with some accuracy what your opponents will do next. Because he was using two swords, it becomes even harder to hit him." Dr. Tofu nodded gravely, then adding in a lighter tone, "I learned it in the Chinese School of Traditional Herbal Medicines."

Ranma sat up, leaning toward the doctor with such eagerness that she seemed to have forgotten how little she was wearing, "Say! If you know the move, can't you teach it to me?"

Dr. Tofu shook his head, "But I don't remember…Besides, even if you learned it, you still won't be able to defeat him, you two will just not be able to hit each other."

"Well!" Ranma pressed, unwilling to give up, "Is there anyway I _can_ beat him?"

Dr. Tofu nodded, "You just have to divert his chi – you have to find out a way to distract him while fighting, you must know his weakness. But if you two are enemies, then it'll probably be very difficult for you to get close enough to him to do that…"

But Ranma seemed undaunted; instead, a smile rose to her lips. Akane could almost see Ranma's mind concocting some lame-brained scheme.

"Ranma?" Akane began, looking at Ranma with amusement, "what are you planning?"

"My date with Kuno tomorrow."

Author's Note: Phew! This will hopefully be the dullest chapter in this short story! If you're, dear reader, wondering why I even bothered to include it – it's for more characterization.


	6. Oh Take Me Kuno

Chapter Five: Oh Take Me Kuno!

Ranma had anticipated that after school (it was, after all, a school day), Kuno would seek her out before she started to head home with Akane, grab her hand and drag her off to their date. Ranma had thought that Kuno would, like a gentleman, treat her to dinner (only to send the check for it to him later), and then take her to the fair (which was around almost whimsically). There Ranma would work her charms and magic to have Kuno spill his guts (so to speak) so that she (as a he) could make him spill his guts (literarily) the next day. Ranma's "magic" was as potent was ever too, Nabiki had made sure of that when he exchanged a few thousand yen for them.

Nabiki had given Ranma a few small pouches, and the instructions, "The gray packaged ones are the Weak-Will Powder, just mix into his drink, and wait five minutes, then you can pretty much command him to do what you want from a minute to an hour depending how much he's sweating (because this stuff sweats out easily." Then, she had said, "The blue packaged ones are the sleep powder, it'll knock out a cow for a good thirty minutes." She even tried to sell Ranma, "The red packaged ones are an aphrodisiac of incredibly strength, it becomes almost impossible to resist if eaten." But unlike the blue and gray packaged powders, Ranma had no use for the last one. And if everything went accordingly, Ranma could get what he wanted and be out of there in the blink of the eye.

But of course, nothing ever goes according to plan. Instead, like last time, Kuno came to the Tendo household at five in the morning, when Ranma (who slept as a girl due to chronic water-heater problems) was still dreaming merrily about pancakes and Inuyasha's red pants. But unlike last time, Kuno did not burst in through the front door – which had caused Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki to think him a burglar and attacked him with a mallet, whacked him a skillet, and sold him far too overpriced bandages. This time, Kuno snuck in – which is ironically more burlar-ish than the first time, but Kuno simply claimed it to be yabai (sneaking into a women's bedroom, supposedly, there is something oddly romantic about this act) – and found himself standing heroically and romantically above his sleeping beauty.

Kuno knelt down beside the sleeping girl (being careful not to poke the giant panda nearby with the tips of his kendo swords), and was about to wake her, but upon seeing the look of gentle rest upon her face, decided not to. With his voice a gentle whisper, full of romance and poetry, he whispered into the Pigtailed Girl's ear, "Oh how gentle and cute you seem lying there, surely, your dreams must be filled with none other than I, the handsome Kuno of Furinkan High. Dream of a bit longer, my Pigtailed Goddess, for soon, we shall embark upon our date that will fulfill your dreams."

Ranma stirred slightly – in Kuno's mind – in irrepressible desire (but in reality horror)..

"Oh, how forward you are to beckon for my kiss!" Kuno whispered, "But I cannot blame you, for who _can_ resist my magnificent looks? I will not deny your lips of mine my Pigtailed Goddess!" Kuno bent down.

Now, to the rest of the world, this scene may seem a bit odd. An upperclassman armed with two swords, sneaking into a young girl's room, and while she is still asleep, lean over to dribble over her lips everything from kisses to worse. While it is considered yabai in Japan, it is called _molestez_ in France, condemned as _wu dao de_ in China, and generally found in porno in America. Despite being Japanese, Ranma, awake or not, tended to agree with the other countries. And had anyone else been there at the moment – such as Akane and her mallet, Nodoka with her katana, or even Kasumi with her kitchen knives – Kuno would've found himself being intimate with the butt end of hurt (unless it was Nabiki, who would, no doubt, take pictures of the whole business, and through a series of blackmailing and underground selling, make millions in doujinshi money).

But, no one (except for a large sleeping panda that wouldn't wake unless the sun exploded) _was _there at the moment (not to mention the room was fairly dark so that even if someone _was_ there, they'd probably miss Kuno), and for a brief moment, as Kuno lips almost closed over the unknowing and helpless Ranma's – the pervert may have gotten away with it!

_Fwap_!

Ranma's palm slapped against flesh, knocking aside someone's face. With her heart fluttering to her throat, Ranma's eyes snapped open, with a quick scream from her lips.

She just had the most horrid dream. The dream started out pleasant, albeit random, enough – she was sitting with Inuyasha on a patch of grass while dining at a plate of pancakes (which Ranma once saw on a documentary called _Breakfast at the White Man's World_) – but then, Inuyasha suddenly vanished. Ranma remembered feeling a sense of panic as suddenly she saw in Inuyasha's place was a tentacled beast creature that strangely resembled Kuno. Without knowing why, she was suddenly naked. Scared, she tried to run, but the thing had grabbed her before she could even move, and it drew her in closer and closer towards its horrible tentacled surface.

Fortunately, she woke before the nightmare got stranger and more hideous (not to mention more rated M). But now, in reality, she saw that it seemed no better – Kuno was leaning over her, despite the scant light, she could make out his deviant face, the hotness of his breath moistening against her exposed throat and cheeks. Though sleep had fled from her, Ranma was still beholden by the requiem of nightmare's terror. She clutched her bed sheet tightly to herself, her voice unsteady, her lips quivering as she spoke, "K…Kuno…What are you going to do to me…?"

"My Pigtailed Goddess!" Kuno smiled brightly, unfortunately, the bright smile appeared in the dark to be a malicious smirk, "Here's something for you to remember me by." Kuno's hands shot behind him, and for a wild moment, Ranma pictured Kuno ripping the bed sheet from her hands, then pinning her struggling body helplessly to the floor with his hard and muscular arms.

Consequently, a most girlish scream escaped Ranma's lips.

But the scream was short-lived, as Kuno didn't, in fact, force himself on the Pigtailed Girl (though Kuno certainly wouldn't have minded if _I_ had let it happen). Instead, his hand drew forth a bouquet of fresh roses to the startled girl, his voice calm and oblivious to the thoughts that flowed in Ranma's mind, he said, "For our date, my Pigtailed Goddess."

By now, Ranma had shaken the fuzziness of dreams out of her mind and was herself again. With annoyance glowing about her like cat urine in the night, Ranma shoved Kuno away from hanging over her. "Kuno." She began, trying to keep her voice and fists controlled, "Why did -"

At that moment, the door boomed open. A shadowed figure cloaked with malevolent evil and demonic anger blazed at the doorway. A massive mallet of evil raised above its head, seemingly ready to destroy all life in a blast of sound and fury. Even in the crawling darkness, the figure's eyes, absorbing first Kuno and then Ranma, could be seen aglow with a furious flame, a look of pure evil upon its face.

"Die you perverts!" The battle roar reverberated about the room, the figured charged.

"Ahh! My beautiful Akane!" Kuno stood up; his arms open in a loving embrace, "How much you must love me to come here in such jealousy! But fear not, you'll have a place in my heart! But today, Akane, today my heart must belong to the Pigtailed -" Then he was booted high into the sky.

Akane turned to Ranma, the horrible anger melting away, "Ranma, you weren't…with Kuno…were you?"

Ranma stared blankly at her for a second, and then blanched in disgust, "Why do you even ask?"

Akane didn't reply. She simply looked at Ranma with a touch of gentle compassion, which Ranma couldn't help but find somewhat cute – at least compared with the entire demonic-anger-thing a second ago. But there wasn't time for such thoughts, Ranma must prepare to go on this date with Kuno and pick out his weakness. Then, she'll be able to beat down this stupid pervert for humiliating her like that.

_Stupid Kuno!_

And so the entire Tendo residence was awakened by the morning cacophony. Ranma went to take a bath in the furoba and Akane left for her morning jog about the neighborhood. Kuno evidently crashed into Nabiki's room (to her annoyance, but the whole affair end up in a good business deal, which was sufficient compensation to Nabiki) and eventually joined the rest of the family at breakfast (cooked by an ever lovable Kasumi). Afterward, Kuno grabbed Ranma's hand and ran off to their date, while secretly being followed by a greedy Nabiki (she claimed she needed to sneak some photographs of Ranma to replace the ones Ranma destroyed) and a concerned Akane (who simply claimed she'd walk the long way to school – though if she did take _this_ particular way to school, she'd have to cross a few oceans).

"Kuno? Where are we headed?"

"The beach, my Pigtailed Goddess!"

"Whaa! But it's spring and it's cold…"

Author's Notes: Phew! Talk about the dirty chapters! When I was writing up this scene, this was a wild moment when I contemplated having Kuno actually do what is only hinted at here….But that idea was tossed out the window next to a chewed piece of bubblegum. On a sadder note, these (somewhat) rapid updates will probably slow down as I'm about to be brutally beaten down by a series of tests that will determine my future (Community College or Ivy League).


	7. Chemical Warfare

Chapter Sex: Chemical Warfare

The sky glowed a gentle warming red as the morning sun crept behind the horizon where the endless ocean met the broad sky. The relaxing sighing of the ocean waves crashing against rocks brought the scent of the salty ocean to the fresh crisp morning air. The beach was empty that morning, as it is, after all, both early and a school day, so the nymphs of the zephyrs and nerids of the sea waves swept by the beach, playfully caressing the clouds and sands with the tenderness of a gentle lover.

Much like the two lovers – for they certainly seemed so from a distance – who sat on a small rocky outcropping that overlooked the shimmering waters. And indeed, any morning jogger, early businessmen, wandering bard, or stalker – the latter being the fad at the moment – would've assume the boy and girl who sat together to be nothing less than the most enamored of love birds.

The lass, whose flaming red hair seemed to radiate a charming girlish cuteness against the velvet glow of the sun, leaned her pretty head against the boy's (man) chest, her eyes closed in tranquil rest. The boy, wearing a simple but warm and fluffy kendo robes (called a "gi?"), placed his arm around her shoulder and leaned the pretty girl against him affectionately. Seeing her shiver – probably against the cold – he promptly went on gather her into his arms, drawing her small lithe body against his. Oh, what love and tenderness, if there had been a crowd of normal people around them, they would've all "awed" and cooed at the cute couple!

Oh, if only the two had been just a regular couple! Instead, however, the boy was a violence obsessed pervert named Kuno, who despite all his pretensions of wanting a loving and intimate relationship, still couldn't help but covet something _else_ from the girl's (which, according to science, is in her pants). And the girl…well, the girl wasn't really even a girl, more of a transgender and occasional homosexual (though he/she vehemently denies it) by the name (though unbeknownst to the boy) of Ranma. Worse yet, the crowd wasn't so much a group of curious exercising joggers or early businessmen, but a group of freaky stalkers ranging from a manically violent tomboy to a sly and greedy (suggestive photo) bounty hunter.

And where the group of normal people may have cooed at the two and petted them in nostalgia, instead, our two stalkers trained everything from zoom lenses to mallets on the boy and girl. In case, of course, something "terrible" (albeit strangely erotic) should poke its head out. But that wouldn't have been necessary, as judging by the expression on the boy's face, _that_ was not the first (probably second) thing on his mind.

"Oh my Pigtailed Goddess! How could I have not known the strength of my sword arm and the dexterity of my blade!" The guilty sword lay on the sand close to them, "How could I have struck one so dearest to my heart so? And for such an innocent wish as to offer me a watermelon!" The unconscious girl refrained from answering, so the boy continued, "The horrible wound my blade must've left upon your breast must, even now, bleed and hurt, let me, oh Pigtailed Girl, your dearest boyfriend and manly lover dress and mend your chest!" Kuno fingers danced about the Pigtailed Girl's blouse, brushing past her sensitive areas as the buttons came loose and the girl's blouse opened.

A quivering blush of fear mistaken for girlish embarrassment and pain flushed onto Ranma's unconscious cheeks.

"Does it hurt my dearest?" Kuno leaned down, "Then let me kiss you to make it all better."

His lips, tongue, his entire being for that matter felt like a million amps of lightning were being pumped through him by a million volts. _What a magical moment_, Kuno thought to himself, _to give the Pigtailed girl her first kiss!_ _It feels as if electricity is coursing through us both!_

And then Kuno realized it was electricity (Akane had rigged her mallet for the extra punch)…the mallet sticking out from the back of his head was apparently pumping current into him by the megawatts.

"You sicko!" Akane screamed from the bushes, "Have you no respect for feminine modesty! She's unconscious you pervert!" But at least they now know Kuno's weakness (since watermelons were no longer an option)…

By now, Ranma was awake and yelling toward the stalker-filled bushes, "Why did you that! Knocking him out like that! I have to find his one weakness!" Grabbing Kuno, Ranma ran off inland.

Akane stared mutely at Ranma from her spot in disbelief, _Can she really be **that** stupid_, Akane considered the thought, after all, she just did what Ranma wanted do – knock Kuno out.

Nabiki answered Akane's silent question, "Yes, she can be that stupid, it _is_ Ranma, after all. She may be pretty, but she is still dumb as a brick. But we must follow them all the more now."

Akane scoffed, "Why? That stupid jerk doesn't need my help; I should be in school by now."

"Do I have to draw you a picture?" Nabiki said dryly.

"No."

Nabiki, pulling out a notebook and a pen, drew one anyway (having been drawing up suggestive pictures of the entire family for money for quite some time now, Nabiki was an excellent artist).

Akane grabbed the notebook roughly and studied it, "…What…why…" She was momentarily speechless, "Is that…How can…why would there be tentacles?"

"Don't sweat the details, let's catch up with them!" Nabiki picked up her tripod and camera and the stalkers left.

Space Here

"There they are!" Nabiki pointed toward the two-story American coffee shop across the street, "In that Starbucks!"

The two crossed the street and stepped into the shop. Immediately, the aroma of fresh coffee bean and newly baked pastries filled their nostrils. Though it was still early in the morning and most shop-keepers are still tossing about in their beds and fingering the coins and bills tucked under their pillows, the power of American capitalism and caffeine just can't be stopped. Businessmen in fine suits milled about the place, as orders of frappuccinos to espressos and the clattering of change sounded about the room. Despite the dim lighting and soothing music, the roiling chaos and frenzy of dozens of rushing white-collared folk to get to work on time seemed to overtake Nabiki.

Ranma and Kuno, however, sat toward a rather dark corner in the already dim shop. There, no businessman or impatient waiter danced about, no noise or pushing distracted the two, it was almost as if they were there alone. And judging by the look on Kuno's face, they may as well be the only two people alive (which unfortunately also meant they were the only two people left to recreate the human population).

Nabiki and Akane sat down at a table in another corner.

"Why are we sitting here?" Akane asked, "Can you hear them from here?"

"No," Nabiki shook her head, "But, I wired Ranma when she was sleeping," she pulled out a large radio-like contraption and began tuning, "One sec."

Akane looked dubious, "you wired Ranma!"

"Of course, this stuff sells great all over the net," Nabiki said, matter-of-factly.

"The net?" It was, after all, 1996.

"The Internet, it's a new invention, and I'm fairly sure it has a future." Nabiki continued to twist some knobs and push some buttons on the radio-like thing, "A few months ago, I created this website and named it Google, and I hope it becomes popular! Oh, here we go" Nabiki's apparently hit the right buttons at last and Kuno's voice came on.

"Does your chest still hurt my dearest Pigtailed Goddess?" Looking over, Akane saw Kuno's hand reach across Ranma's chest, seemingly ready to latch onto one of Ranma's breasts, "Let me see."

Ranma quickly pushed him away, her digitized voice sounded through the speakers as she pointed toward an arbitrary direction, "Look! That girl's naked!"

Kuno fell for the ploy, "Where!"

Immediately, Ranma's hand shot into her pocket and pulled out a small gray pouch, and before Kuno could turn back around, she had poured the powdery contents into Kuno's latte (which was lidless to allow the hot drink to cool).

Nabiki gasped, "The weak-will powdered! If taken, Ranma will be able to command Kuno with ease!"

By the time Kuno turned back, Ranma's face was aglow with a smile of girlish innocence so ridiculously overdone that Akane blanched in pain at the obvious falsity – no one would be stupid enough to believe anyone with such a look on their face could be innocent.

No one, that is, except Kuno. Seeing the girl look at him with what he no doubt confused for charm and love, he seized Ranma in a tight bear hug, pressing the small girl to his body. With the overused moved-to-tears look commonly represented as TT (except moved, not emo) on his face, Kuno emoted, "But what other girl (except Akane) can hold such a place in my heart as you, my Pigtailed Goddess. Let me take you from this dreary place to upstairs where we may throw off these clothe and love…" Kuno paused for some reason unknown to Akane, "What's that? You can't breathe? Forgive my roughness; it is but a part of being a man." Kuno pulled back slightly.

In a most un-Ramna fashion, Ranma grabbed her cup of coffee from the table, and timidly said, "Then let us drink to our love…my…" Ranma paused, fumbling over the dirty and vile words she, no doubt, would utter. Even from across the room, Akane could discern the glint of absolute disgust in Ranma's eyes as she said, "…my big strong manly Kuno."

"Anything for you, my love." Kuno raised his cup to his lips, he failed to notice the smirk on Ranma's face as she drank her coffee. And unfortunately for Ranma, she also failed to notice the smirk on Kuno's face as he drank his…

Akane too was clueless, but Nabiki gasped and pointed toward the corner of Kuno's table, "Look, the empty red pouch on the floor…Kuno must've dumped it into Ranma's drink! That Kuno is sneakier than he lets on, that little sicko pervert!" Nabiki conveniently ignored the fact that it was she who sold the two their colored pouches containing the questionable drugs.

"Why? What's in the red pouch?" Akane asked.

Nabiki seemed slightly worried, "Aphrodisiacs, the strongest type allowed by the Geneva Convention. There was enough in that pouch to turn a school full of nuns into a whorehouse…" She smirked, "Now all of it is in Ranma!"

Author's Note: Gee…I wonder what will happen in the next chapter…Sorry for the late update, I was hauled off to Italy (virtually in a crate) without warning, and so I was unable to work on this for quite some time.


	8. Chapter Ranma Hopes Never Becomes Public

Chapter Seven: The Chapter Ranma Hopes Will Never Become Public

"Nabiki! How could you!" Akane demanded.

"How could I what?" Nabiki eyed Akane with an arched eyebrow

"How could you sell Kuno those drugs when you know he'd use them to…to…to do _that_ to poor Ranma!"

"A few thousand yen goes a long way sis!" Nabiki added, "Besides, since when were you so concerned about what happens to Ranma? Do you really love him/her deep down inside?"

Akane paused momentarily – Nabiki had hit her where she was weakest, "No! I don't love that insensitive jerk!" Then, "But still, as a girl I can't let _that _happen to another girl, even if she is half-boy! I have to rescue Ranma!" She stood up and was about to charge across the room.

But Nabiki grabbed her, her voice impatient, "Akane wait," Nabiki stared at Akane intently for a few seconds, collecting her thoughts and organizing a line of attack – she had to prevent Akane from interfering before she could gather more suggestive (and misleading) pictures of Ranma and Kuno, "Akane, what about Ranma's feelings if you jump in and save her from Kuno again? Keep in mind; _you're_ supposed to be the damsel in distress in her mind. Ranma has virtually nothing over Kuno except that she can beat him up – Kuno is more popular at school, he has better marks in class, his parents are richer, he has brighter future – but if Ranma can't even physically take down Kuno, what about her pride? How could she even show herself in school again?" Nabiki finished, her speech may have been a bunch of crap, but for an impromptu item, it just may work – especially on her younger (and more innocent) sister.

Judging by the expression on Akane's face, it did. Akane bit her lip, and her lips trembled in hesitation, she took a final desperate glance at Ranma and Kuno.

Nabiki, seizing the opening, went further on the offensive, "Can you really take the once chance Ranma has to redeem him/herself from her? Ranma isn't much out of martial arts, but if she fails even at that, how can she ever even hold her head up again? Ranma may already be half-girl, but you'll totally unman him if you walk over there."

Akane lowered her head in acquiescence and quietly allowed herself to by pulled down back into her seat by a secretly smiling Nabiki. Akane sulked in her seat, refusing to glimpse across to Ranma, _stupid Ranma_, she thought to herself, _always getting yourself into stupid things like this…_Akane sighed, "Oh well, at least her mom won't know about this…"

"We can fix that!" Nabiki muttered gaily under her breath as she set up a tripod and began rolling camera.

Space Here

Now, Nabiki was quite right when she claimed the aphrodisiac she sold to Kuno was strong. It wouldn't have been almost banned by the Geneva Convention in 93 if it had been weak. So strong are its powers that legends (more like stories 40 year old virgins tell each other) claim that no girl, guy, animal, and some trees were able to resist the incredible power of this drug. Once taken, the drug was said to even overtake the normal inhibitions and taboos, and there was only _one_ way for the victim to be released from its grips (although the reason for it has eluded scientists for decades).

But that's neither here nor there on Ranma's mind.

Instead, on the other side of the coffee shop, Ranma even had no idea that Akane and Nabiki were in the room, by this point she hardly notice the cacophony about the entire shop.

Instead, a strange ticklish sensation was creeping about her blood; it felt as if spiders were crawling inside her, especially around her more sensitive areas. The room sudden felt as if someone had cranked up the temperature a few hundred degrees, and though Ranma felt no sweat on her brow, she felt incredibly hot. Worse yet, her blouse seemed to be getting tighter and tighter, the fabric, normally smooth, was now coarse and rough as it brusquely brushed against her soft skin.

"What's happening?" She muttered to herself.

_Maybe_, she thought carelessly, _maybe if I just unbutton my blouse slightly, no one will notice_. But as her fingers went to work on the buttons, they couldn't help but brush against her breasts – especially that tender and sensitive area on each of them.

A moan escaped her lips. And immediately, she felt her face color with a soft rosy pink. Ranma's hands dropped to her lap, her blouse slightly unbuttoned to reveal a bit of her milky white breasts. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Kuno staring at her.

_What am I doing!_ Ranma angrily chided herself.

Turning to Kuno, she tried to pitch her voice low and demanding, but instead, it came out sounding helpless and breathless, "Kuno…" It was practically a moan, "What did you do to me?"

Kuno didn't answer; he too was struggling against the effects of the drugs Ranma slipped in his drink.

But Ranma didn't notice. Instead, Ranma's felt trapped by the intense black of his eyes. Suddenly, it was as if Kuno was so much larger than before, and comparatively, she felt smaller and more helpless. Any moment now, Kuno could simply grab her in his strong and muscular grip and throw her down on the floor.

Then it dawned on her where her thoughts were flowing, _Oh what the hell! Damn this girl body with these stupid thoughts!_ The male-Ranma screamed within her mind, _C'mon Ranma, you're stronger than this!_

But the boyhood seemed miles away as she found herself staring at Kuno. She could almost see it – _Kuno would throw me down onto the floor, and then he'll pin me down with his body_, Ranma imagined Kuno's body to be hard and muscular, she could almost smell the essence – the rough stink of sweat and cologne – of a man, _then, his strong fingers will rip up my clothe and I'll be naked right under him_, Ranma could seemingly feel his callused hands roughly tracing the curves of her lithe body, Kuno's hardness (of his muscles) pressing against her, probing at her unprotected flesh, ready to make her his. _And then…and then, he'll…he'll…_

_Oh my god! What's going on!_

Ranma didn't particularly know what Kuno would do to her (she was spared sex education due to being taken on a lengthy martial arts trip into China and thus away from school and knowledgeable perverts therein). Consequently, she didn't know why, when her hand lightly squeezed her thigh in excitement, a girlish squeal escaped her lips. Or, for that matter, why the gentle touch had sent that bolt of electricity through her body and dance right in that sensitive area between her legs.

Shyly, timidly, she raised her head to meet Kuno's eyes, his rugged masculinity shinning on his face, "Kuno…" She began, timidly, "What…what will you do to me?" As soon as those words escaped her lips, she chided herself, _Eww, why do you have to sound so unmanly!_

Kuno's voice was monotone – he was obviously under the effect of his drug, "Whatever is asked of me, my Pigtailed Goddess." Almost instinctively, innocently, he laid a hand on Ranma's leg as a gesture of servitude.

But the effect was explosive, at Kuno's touch, a burst of lightning flared from Ranma's legs to the rest of her body. Immediately, the last of the manliness and boyhood was flushed out of her, and now, for the first time in her life, nothing but estrogen and womanliness flowed in her blood – she was fully a girl. And before she knew it, she was in Kuno's arms, "Take me my big strong man!"

From across the room, Akane and Nabiki exchanged astonished glances; the unspoken exclamation hanging in the air, _did Ranma just say what I think she said! In front of all these people too!_

"Hey!" The voice of an annoyed sales clerk from behind the counter called out to Kuno, "Hey you! Yeah, you, the guy wearing the red-haired thing, don't you be doing that crap down here. Go upstairs and get a room you jackass!" He gestured to the door that contained the stairwell.

Kuno, under the influence of the powerful drugs, ignored the unprovoked rudeness and responded in a monotone voice, "Yes sir, I shall obey immediately." Picking up Ranma as if she was a mere feather, he dashed to the stairway door and was gone before either Akane or Nabiki could as much as blink.

"Ranma!" Akane called as they disappeared, "Snap out of it!"

But Ranma neither heard nor cared, she was far too drugged up to notice anything other than the man who held her and a most unexplainable aching she felt between her legs. She knew well that as soon as they reach an empty room, this rough man would throw her to the ground, rip off her clothe, and then totally possess and ravish her body, "Oh Kuno!" She cried out.

Before she knew it, Ranma found herself lying helpless on a cold wooden floor locked in a dimly lit room with a sweaty and breathless but incredibly eager Kuno.

Space Here

**30 minutes later**.

"What do you thirty minutes later!" Akane screamed at Nabiki, "and why did you bold-face your line instead of using the standard quotation marks (and what happen to your speaker tag)!"

"I mean," Nabiki said exasperatedly, "we'll go up thirty minutes later."

"Why! Do you have any idea what Kuno might be doing to poor Ranma!" Akane cried, sometimes, even she couldn't believe the depth of Nabiki's greed and taste for vengeance.

"I've a pretty good idea," Nabiki said dryly, "they're probably discussing martial arts, stuff like unguarded flanks, breeching of openings, thrust, and penetration."

"Well!" Akane was practically foaming at the mouth, "How can you, my own sister, be so evil!" She added, "Besides, don't you want your pictures?"

"I'm waiting for Kuno's weak will drug to wear off, the scene would look more appealing to my customers," She smirked, but, upon seeing the look of fury on Akane face, sighed, "Oh relax Akane," Nabiki said dismissively, "The aphrodisiac Kuno feed to Ranma wears off immediately when he gets her naked, which is possibly why it never got popular in the real world (and probably why I bought it at such a cheap price)."

"Kuno will get Ranma naked!"

"Yes, that should humble her enough without lasting damage, Ranma may not be the brightest, but she can take care of herself in the real world." Nabiki said confidently.

Akane didn't share Nabiki's faith in Ranma's abilities, "But this is a anime!"

"Oh my god, you're right (that's some serious profanity, Akane!)," Nabiki visibly paled as the reality (or lack thereof) of the situation dawned on her, "If hentai teaches us anything, Kuno probably already sweated out his weak will drug, and no matter how much stronger Ranma could ever be, as a naked girl trapped in a small room with a horny guy, there's no way she can win."

As if to confirm their worst nightmare, the Ranma wired radio kicked in, Ranma's voice, pitched lower than normal to keep from trembling, was nevertheless frightened, "Kuno…stop it! Let go of me you sick bastard!"

Kuno's response was too fuzzy to make out, Akane and Nabiki could only exchange glances in worry.

Ranma's answer, however, was much more unequivocal, "Eww! No! Get that away from – mmmph!" Kuno must've covered her mouth.

"Oh, that Kuno," Nabiki said in mild disbelief, "being so forceful. He must want Ranma bad…let Kuno have his way with female Ranma. The poor guy needs a break for once ."

Akane glowered at Nabiki, and then she turned and ran toward the stairwell calling out, "Ranma, I'm coming!"

Nabiki smirked as she followed her sister, "That's Kuno's line."

Author's Notes: I guess I pushed off the inevitable long enough…Poor Ranma indeed! Next chapter will definitely be messy (not to mention smelly)! There's quite a bit of the dirtier jokes in this chapter, please do tell me if you, dear reader, managed to catch them.


	9. Fatal Consequences

Chapter Nine: Fatal Consequences

Akane and Nabiki raced upstairs with incredible speed (they had left the bigger things such as the radio downstairs). The stairwell was musky and poorly ventilated, the smell of muck and gravel hung strong in the air delaying oxygen and comfort to the climber. It was certainly the most poorly designed stairwell in the town. No architect, engineer, or even construction crew would take responsibility for designing and building such a stairwell, and more than once Starbucks had tried to remove it and install an elevator – unfortunately, the stairwell served as the structural column that held the entire six story building up. Consequently, climbers must simply bear with the circumstances.

This is exactly what Akane and Nabiki were doing as they flew up step by step; so focused upon their goal, in fact, that they practically failed to notice the rickety stairwell. Their – or least Akane's – only thought being to get to Ranma before Kuno could.

_Stupid Ranma_, Akane thought as she effortlessly leapt, _Only Ranma gets her/himself into stuff like this! Just how is she/he going to pull himself out of this one?_

Reaching the first doorway, Akane paused to wait for Nabiki, who came huffing and puffing next to her, before brusquely shoving open the door. But judging by the large amounts of bemused businessmen looking to Nabiki and herself from their grayish cubicals, Akane figured they were on the wrong floor.

Uttering a quick apology, Akane closed the door and bounded up to the next floor with Nabiki. Once again more bemused businessmen stared back at her from their even more grayish cubicals. The third, fourth, and fifth floors proved no different, this Starbucks apparently only owned or rented the ground floor in an otherwise normal office building.

Which leaves the sixth and final floor, and as Akane guessed, by process of elimination, must contain the endangered Ranma. She was right.

When Akane forcibly shoved opened the sixth floor door (Nabiki was virtually dying by this point), a lengthy hallway filled with rooms to each side greeted her.

The topmost floor of the office building was designed to provide lodging to workers who happen to work extended overtime or lived in extremely distant areas where daily commuting would prove unreasonable. Normally, the rooms would be filled with the specific employees, but during this hour in this day, a working hour on a working day, the rooms were largely empty.

The company that owned this office, being an American company, spared no luxury for their employees, especially on this floor – however, the designer did have rather questionable tastes. The carpet was a deep blood red, and the walls adorn with mirrors and paintings in the absence of windows. The entire room, reflected back and forth infinitely by the mirrors seemed to glow with an infernal hellish red while the faces of the painted women followed wherever he went. The entire floor was kept dimly lit to save electricity – no one was suppose to be up here at this hour anyway – and was consequently dark and shadowy. The whole floor seemed like a level in Dante's depiction of hell.

Unsurprisingly, the scene made the hairs on the back of Akane's neck stand up as she called out, "Ranma," She checked the closest door – it was locked, "Where are you?"

Silence. Which was strange, as Akane figured she'd hear the ruckus of lamps shattering, chairs being flung against walls, beds turning upside down, toilets being thrown out the window, and whatever else sounds a fight between Ranma and Kuno would entail.

"Ranma!" Akane nervously tried the door on the other side, "Answer me you jerk!"

"Ranma?" Nabiki, a bit breathless, called out as she tested another door, it opened, "Are you there Ranma?"

Still, the same foreboding silence clung in the air.

The duo moved down the hall, trying each door, some were locked, most weren't, but none of them seemed to echo back so much as a whisper – only dead silence, even the sound of their footsteps were strangled by the thick carpet.

_Are you here Ranma_…Akane thought to herself as if afraid to disturb the menacing silence, _this is weird…_Akane couldn't help but glances momentarily at the mirrored walls as she crept forward. She saw herself reflected – her face was slightly pale, her clothe were somewhat dusty from the climb, and her hair seemed somewhat ruffled – back and forth hundreds of times over. But then, she also noticed the painting of a young girl right behind her. It was poorly drawn, the head was too big, the cheeks were too sunken in, and the girl in the painting seemed emaciated. But there was something about her eyes, they seemed to follow Akane as she moved, her eyes seemed to glow with a startling red. There was definitely something strange about this painting, despite being seemingly badly painted, there seemed a sort of life to it – as if the lips seemed ready to talk…

"Akane!"

Akane jumped, a quick scream came to her lips but was muffled back, "Nabiki!" Her voice quivered in fright as she turned to her sister, "Don't do that! What do you want!"

Nabiki seemed taken back by her rudeness, but decidedly ignored it, "Try the last door, if she's still not in that one, we'll have to break down the locked ones somehow…"

Akane nodded, regretting her early outburst, she apologized awkwardly before approaching the final door. Immediately, she felt a sense of dread seep into her blood, the hairs on the back of her head pricked up again and a funny quiver kept her fingers from standing still, "Nabiki…I've bad feeling about this…"

"What're you talking about?" Nabiki said impatiently, "Just open the door."

Nervously, Akane gave the knob a twist and the door creaked open. Peering in, the room, a replica of any other hotel room with its curtains drawn, was even more dimly lit than the hall, but there seemed to be no one inside. Taking a quick scan of the area, Akane was about to turn to Nabiki and say, "No one's in here, we'll have to try the locked ones." When something from the corner of her vision caught her attention…Something, which was blocked by the bed, was in there.

Determined not to show anymore weakness, Akane flung open the door and walked into the room and drew open the curtains to allow the sun to flow inside. Turning, her eyes fell on what was previously blocked by the bed. A sigh of relief came to her lips.

"Ranma!" Ranma lay on the carpeted ground; a few bed sheets covered her nakedness.

"C'mon Ranma, get up," Akane called to the sleeping girl as she knelt down, "Are you just going to let Kuno get away with this!"

Nabiki came in too, and always knelt down next to Ranma, she sighed, "Look Ranma, I'm sorry about selling those drugs to…" She paused, she stared at Ranma with a look of growing horror on her face.

Akane looked to Ranma as well, her blood chilled, "No…"

Ranma's face was extremely pale, even her lips were ashen. The normal pink radiance of her cheeks were gone, even her ever bright red hair seemed duller. Worse yet, Ranma's eyes were still open, though they were unfocused and looked past the ceiling in a leaden stare.

Akane reached forth and grabbed onto Ranma's hand, it felt cold; the knuckles were white…and lifeless, Akane felt panic rising in her voice, "Ranma! Answer me! Ranma!"

Nabiki's, slightly more in control than Akane, felt against Ranma's neck for her pulse. But instead of finding the rhythmic beating of life, there was nothing, nothing except what felt like two small holes on Ranma's neck. Nabiki shook her head, "No way…"

"Ranma!" Akane called out again, this time, her voice cracked. Memories of Ranma flashed in her mind, she saw Ranma standing there, her head held high saying, "Plus, I'm built better to boot." Then, she remember Ranma standing in an ice rink, "Akane is my fiancée, and if you touch her, I'll kill you!" Ranma telling her, "You're cute when you smile!" Ranma's first kiss. The journey to help Ranma gain back his strength. So many others…And that time, when she thought she'd die, and Ranma held her in his arms, and rather in a dream or not, confessed to her what he previously only denied…

But now, she held Ranma in her arms. "Ranma," She half-whimpered half-whispered, "Please, Ranma, wake up…Stop pretending Ranma, get up and take down that Kuno!"

"Ahh, but she never will again." A voice spoke from the doorway.

At first, the words didn't even register in Akane's mind, but when it did, she turned to face the speaker. _Kuno…_Akane thought numbly, _What's he doing here?_ Kuno leaned nonchalantly against the opened door, his robes still the same clean white, two kendo swords still strapped to his sides. There was a decidedly bored expression on his face.

It took her longer to render out the reason through her mind – which was still mostly with Ranma. But when it did, she stood up, drawing herself to her full height, she stared at the figure in the doorway with eyesight fuzzied by tears and a haze of blood, "You bastard! C'mon Ranma, let's get him!" Immediately, her mallet was in her hands, and she charged at the man standing at the door, prepared end the life of this human male. She'll wipe that stupid calm expression off that bastard's face!

But strong hands held her in place, and Nabiki, showing an inner strength previously unknown in her, spoke commandingly, "No Akane, stop. That man, that man will kill you. That man can't be Kuno…" Turning to the stranger in the doorway, she said icily, "Kuno would never kill anyone. Kuno may not have been the smartest man at school, but he would never have resorted to drugs and such underhanded things…I knew there was something wrong the moment you came crawling back after eight months of disappearance…Just who the hell are you! And just what the hell did you do to her!" She pointed to Ranma's body.

Kuno smiled, something else the normal Kuno rarely did, "Good for you, Nabiki, you're the first one to guess at the truth…But about the girl, she…"

Author's Notes: Whoa, major plot twist. Notice (if you haven't already) that this turned out to be chapter nine instead of eight. I wrote up a chapter eight, but decided against putting it in, because if I did, I'd have to up the rating. Chapter eight would've further softened and prepared the reader for the inevitable conclusion of this short story, but I guess it works without it – sort of like being punched in the stomach instead just splashed with cold water – as it made the surprise a bit stronger. There's only one or two chapters left before the conclusion. From here, truths will burn, lies will heal, and hearts will be broken upon a single word (if they haven't broken already).


End file.
